Conrad Hawkins
Dr. Conrad Hawkins is a third-year resident at Chastain Park Memorial Hospital. He is portrayed by Matt Czuchry. Biography Dr. Conrad Hawkins is a tough, brilliant and cocky senior resident, who supervises an idealistic young doctor, Dr. Devon Pravesh, on his first day. He pulls the curtain back on all of the good and evil in modern day medicine. http://deadline.com/2017/02/matt-czuchry-star-the-resident-fox-medical-drama-pilot-1201973416/ He is a very intense man. He is shown to be very tough on the residents under him, but only so that they learn the practicality of being a doctor. This is first shown in Pilot '', when he tells Devon that just because he has the white coat and a stethoscope, it does not mean he is a doctor. Conrad's intensity is probably influenced by his time as a medic in Afghanistan. However, Conrad does care for his patients and the lives of people in general. He has no problem doing the right thing, in spite of the consequences. Season One Conrad is a 3rd-year medical resident in internal medicine. Season Two Season Three In ''Whistleblower, as Conrad is about to be made Chief Resident, he is fired by Logan Kim for lying about a young patient who is suicidal to get him a liver transplant. However, Conrad recognizes that Red Rock sees him as a threat to their profits and were just looking for an excuse to get rid of him. In How Conrad Gets His Groove Back, Conrad discovers that he has been blacklisted from every hospital in the city by Kim, causing Conrad to struggle to find a job. A man he had saved a couple of episodes before brings Conrad in to give a young pro soccer player for Georgia FC a second opinion after the young man, Dax, is convinced that the team doctor missed something. After Dax is seriously injured in practice, Conrad returns to Chastain with the young man and attempts to help Bell and AJ treat him, incurring the wrath of Kim who bans Conrad from the hospital. Secretly consulting with Bell and AJ by phone, Conrad is able to diagnose Dax with a genetic condition and save his life and career. Bell and AJ reveal Conrad's actions to the team's owner who, grateful, offers Conrad a job as team doctor and to get him a position at St. John's. Instead, Conrad uses his new job to leverage Kim into rehiring him at Chastain as Chief Resident, knowing that Red Rock would be furious if they discovered Kim passed up on all of the opportunities Conrad's new job will bring them. Kim is forced to concede and Conrad is reinstated and promoted to Chief Resident. Relationships Romantic Nicolette 'Nic' Nevin Conrad and Nic have an on-off relationship. Their romantic relationship started before the Pilot, but for unknown reasons they broke up and Conrad has been trying to win her back ever since. Conrad gets jealous of Nic and Jude, when he witnesses Jude returning her necklace. Conrad's mother gave him a ring, before he went to Afghanistan, to give to the "love of your life" which he then gave to Nic. In Haunted, Conrad goes to comfort Nic but she ends up comforting him and his injured ankle. Because of this, Conrad and Nic are together later that night, at his apartment. They talk while she wraps his ankle, and when she's done, they hug. The night ended with Nic in Conrad’s bed, asleep on his chest, with him seeing Lily's ghost. In Rude Awakenings and The Raptor, Nic finds a man with a grocery delivery on her front porch, which he insists on giving her. She threatens to call the police, he wishes her goodnight and calls her by her full name. Later, Conrad meets her at her house, wanting to know if the man returned. He tells her to get her things and come stay with him. And comforts a frightened Nic. Nic’s bail is then set at $100,000, as Lane’s lawyers have labeled her as a flight risk. When she tells Conrad this over the phone, he tells her that he’ll handle it. He ends up calling his father, Marshall Winthrop, who pays all of her bail and tells his son that she’ll be released within the hour. After Lane is arrested, Nic is given her back her job. When she walks past Conrad, he pulls her into an empty room and they kiss. Total Eclipse of the Heart Noni Turner In Independence Day, Conrad flirted with Noni so that he was able to swap two blood samples around, allowing his patient to get a heart transplant. In The Elopement, Conrad and Noni sleep together, which she suggests is his rebound from Nic. Catherine Loy Catherine is Conrad's ex-fiancé. He ended their relationship after punching his father at the rehearsal dinner, lying and telling her he didn't love her and the marriage wouldn't work. She is admitted to the hospital with mystery abdominal pain, that Conrad tries to diagnose while fighting the idea of Bell performing her operation. Professional Lane Hunter Lane was Conrad's mentor. In Identity Crisis, it is revealed that she had done a lot for him in the past. However, not much is about their relationship. Their relationship breaks down, after Conrad finds out she's been treating patients, who don't have cancer, for cancer anyway. This was an insurance fraud and Conrad wants to take her down, especially after getting Nic arrested. Familial Marshall Winthrop Marshall is Conrad's estranged father. Conrad suggests that the difference between them is that he helps sick people, and doesn't capitalize off people's misfortune. His father returns to ask him to run the new hospital he is opening. When Nic is set-up and arrested her bail is then set at $100,000. Conrad ends up calling his father, who pays all of her bail and tells his son that she’ll be released within the hour. After Lane's arrest, Dr. Bell has a new boss, Conrad's father who will be the new chairman of the board. Total Eclipse of the Heart Mother Conrad's mother died before the Pilot, but it seems like he was very close to her as being separated from her is one reason why he hates his father. She also gave him her ring, which he later gave to Nic. Friendships Jude Silva Conrad and Jude served in the Marine Corps together. And they both are competing for the attention of Nic, even though Jude knows Conrad is still in love with her. Devon Pravesh Devon begins his residency with a text from Conrad "Meet me in Physical therapy. Try not to be a dick." ''When they meet in Devon's eye it was one of the worst meetings. Conrad tells him to take his tie off, he's not in Harvard anymore. Conrad asked him what he was into. He was asking him what his type was. Devon scoffs in disbelief asking "I don't understand". Devon was not prepared, going from professional people to Conrad. A man who works in his own way. Conrad brags a little about scoring higher on "19 first authors". Devon scores 267 while Conrad scored 280. After a couple hours or so Devon walks up to Nic saying he needs a new residence. Nic, however, convinces him this was not the best idea. Saying that Devon could with a mechanic whos polite nice, runs all the test but charges you thousands to fix the car. Only to find out when your driving home you hear the same rattle. You could have that or you could have a mechanic that is rude, arrogant, and annoying but fixes the rattle and only charges $5. Devon sticks with Conrad seeing as he had no choice. Overtime without admitting it Devon sees that while Conrad was rude and arrogant. Conrad was good at he does and gets results. The two work well along with each. Of course, there's a lot of disagreement along the way, fights, and rule-breaking. However, the two get the job done. The two do occasionally hang outside of work at a bar. As Conrad, Devon and Nic work on taking down Lane Hunter they all become closer. Sometimes at one or another's house. The two do care for each other and will show from time to time. When Conrad sprained his ankle after crashing into a biker while running. Devon admits Conrad as a patient under his care. He refused to let Conrad blow him off. It took until almost the end of the shift for Conrad to finally admit he needed help. Conrad talked to Devon about several things, several first while working. While the two may not be best friends, they are close to each other. Caring for one another and helping each other along the way. Conrad picks on him along the way but does it to push Devon into becoming a great doctor. Notes and Trivia * He has a tattoo on his back that says "Death Before Dishonor". * A little girl called Annabeth, was the first patient that died under Conrad's care. * He and Jude served in the Marine Corps. * On his slide, in the intro to the show, the words written are "Death Before Dishonor". * Conrad and his father are estranged and his mother died when he was young. None The Wiser * His old medical professor was Eileen Jacoby, who he treated in ''Haunted. So, probably, he attended medical school in Atlanta or not so far from there. * His blood type is O. * He often rides his bike to work. Hinting he eiter doesn't have a car. As he's never seen driving one. Or B he wants to stay fit. * He does not eat carbohydrates. * His mother gave him a ring when he was little. Telling him to give it to a girl that he's in love with. Nic has it but it is possible that Catherine had it one point. * In "Out for Blood," Conrad is revealed to be in line to become Chief Resident. He is also Chastain's number one diagnostician. * In "Whistleblower", Conrad was terminated from his job. Memorable Quotes Appearances Gallery The Resident Conrad and Devon.png Conrad_Hawkins2.jpg Conrad Hawkins Season One.jpg [[Character Gallery:Conrad Hawkins|Follow this link for the rest of the Conrad Hawkins Gallery]] References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Doctors Category:Residents